


百年不合

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 上司和下属419引发的欢喜故事情人节特供





	百年不合

**Author's Note:**

> 不会虐  
> 保证甜  
> 1V1  
> HE  
> 尽量在情人节前完结~

we never really care，we only care about——love  
C1莫名其妙被上了

今天对于罗伊斯来说是个激动人心的日子。

他已经在网上算过了，今天万事皆宜。

为此昨晚他已经邀请了一票好友参加今晚自己的升职趴。

他在现在的公司干了这么多年总算熬到总监退休，这么多年的马屁没拍错，总监答应这个位子留给他，百分之九十九点九九九九！

升职！加薪！迎娶白富美不是梦想了！

罗伊斯激动地一扯领带，差点把自己勒岔气。

他趾高气扬、气定神闲、神情自若地走进公司大门。

今天，我可是穿上了最贵的西装【虽然是租的】烫了最靓的头【只是换了个洗发水】喷了最charming的香水【仅仅是商场送的小样】准备迎接无限的明天！

但……

罗伊斯觉得非常不对劲。

老板来了，但是没有找他。

都他妈快吃午饭了！你再不找我我的发型都要塌了！

罗伊斯气急败坏地砸了砸罢工的电脑。

电脑冒烟，老板在烟雾中带了一帮人走了进来。

“各位，我宣布一下。”

罗伊斯已经站了起来，他自豪地正了正领带。

“我们最新的策划部总监——莱万！”

好的，谢谢，来碗小熊软糖奖励我就行。

Wait？What？  
罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛，众人都在鼓掌，他并没有站在这掌声中央，站在中央的，是一个面瘫男。

靠！

为什么要空降啊！

“莱万是从总公司调来的，听说非常厉害，能力以及身体。”

罗伊斯看着饭盆，一点胃口也没有。

厄齐尔偷偷夹了块罗伊斯饭里的牛肉：“你真的不吃？”

“我减肥。”

罗伊斯托着下巴，看着窗外，怨男一个。

厄齐尔说：“我就说克洛普是大忽悠，他可决定不了人事任命。”

罗伊斯哀嚎了一声，“我都混这么多年了，啥也没混到！凭我的聪明才智做一个办公室主任太屈才了。”

厄齐尔深表同情。

办公室主任——日常看领导脸色、受同事辱骂的“奸诈小人”角色。

“几点了？”

“十二点半。”

“操！十二点要开会！”

“以前不都是十二点半么？”

罗伊斯哀嚎：“那是克洛普时代好吗！”

当罗伊斯走进会议室的时候，他就觉得自己像个靶子，都要被看穿了。

屁股僵硬地坐到凳子上，新总监面无表情地点了他的名。

“马尔科罗伊斯，为什么你会迟到。”

罗伊斯腾地站起来，立马扯了个谎：“我肚子疼，出去买胃药耽误时间了。”撒谎他可是高手。

和他关系不错的特大根附和道：“马尔科有胃痛的毛病。”

新总监哦了一声，继续面无表情道：“可是我在十分钟前还在餐厅看到了你，最近的药店打车过去都要半小时。”

那你不是也迟到了吗？！

看穿了他的心思，莱万特自负地说：“是其他人早到了。”

罗伊斯头痛欲裂地盯着电脑，他认栽，他得写五千字的检讨。

“晚上的趴？”

罗伊斯欲哭无泪，“你帮我取消吧！我今天要把这该死的检讨写完才能走人！”

厄齐尔看了看总监办公室，“不会吧？他还没走？”

罗伊斯点点头，“我怎么这么惨……对了，”他站起来把外套和长裤脱了，“你帮我去还吧，超过二十四小时不还要多收费。”

厄齐尔满脸黑线，“那你穿什么？”

“我这有前段时间趣味运动会的衣服。”白衬衫下穿着运动短裤还真是罗伊斯的风格……

厄齐尔眼皮跳了一下，贱兮兮地笑着：“大家都走了，你的机会来了嘛！”

“你想怎样？”

“去色诱总监，用你的大胸细腰翘屁股！”

“滚！！！”

太阳下山，办公室的灯只剩了两盏。

罗伊斯伸了个懒腰，大呼可以下班了！

他把文档发给了总监。

——纸质稿，亲自送进来。

真是得寸进尺！

罗伊斯气地用力敲键盘。

——好，遵命！

他不敲门，直接踹进总监办公室。

莱万上下扫了他一眼。

“穿成这样，你可以再去写五千字检讨。”

我检尼玛讨！

罗伊斯气呼呼地把检讨递过去，等莱万发话。

莱万仔细看了一遍，“写得不错，你文笔很好。”

“谢谢夸奖，我以前可是……”“抱歉，我不想听。”

罗伊斯握紧了拳头。

“有人说你给我准备了欢迎派对？”

“？”

“在wonderland。”

是哪只猪干的狗腿事……

罗伊斯尴尬地笑笑。

“呵呵……您大概没空来吧？要回家陪老婆孩子吧。”

莱万皮笑肉不笑地说：“我时间很多，因为我单身。”

电闸拉下，罗伊斯和莱万一起坐电梯。

“你貌似对我很不满？”

“哪里哪里！我一看到您就觉得您玉树临风英明神武！能带领我们走向新未来！”

“克洛普不是这样说的。”莱万居高临下地看着他，用他几近透明的蓝眼睛扫了扫罗伊斯的臭脸，“他告诉我许诺了你我现在的位子，但结果是我来了，为此可能你会有些情绪，让我照顾照顾你。”

所以你就是这样照顾的？

罗伊斯咬紧了牙关。

“我准备让你做我私人秘书怎么样？”

“……总监发话，当然好啊。”

好，我好你个大头鬼！

听完罗伊斯的遭遇，厄齐尔在沙发里笑得癫起来。

“你有更多机会色诱他了，真的。”

罗伊斯吹了一瓶，“我让你取消这个派对瞧瞧你干什么蠢事！”

厄齐尔无辜道：“我想借花献佛嘛！这也是帮你在总监面前有个好印象。”

罗伊斯晃晃手指，又指了指自己的嘴巴，走出了包厢。

“嘿！帅哥，来一杯吗？”

刚出门，就有人递上酒。

罗伊斯已经喝的神智不清准备去厕所和马桶交流一番，此刻他不介意再多喝一口。

红酒从嘴角溢出，顺着光洁的天鹅颈淌进白衬衫。

递酒的红毛咽了咽口水，觉得今晚捡到了好货色，只要跟着去厕所，药效一发，这小美人还不是自己的胯下之物？

只不过他脑子里的黄色废料还没铺开，小美人就被别人搂进了怀。

“喂！你！”

莱万举起双手，理直气壮地挑眉：“他自己撞过来的。”

红毛吸了吸鼻子，“他是我老婆！”

“老婆？”莱万镇定自若地把手一伸，捏了捏罗伊斯的胯间，证明道：“他有**，你认错人了。”

说完就提着罗伊斯往厕所走。

红毛捂着脸，他妈的这都能被截货！还无法反驳！

罗伊斯抱着马桶狂吐不止，心肝肺都恨不得呕出来。

莱万洗了洗手，沥干水抱臂椅在门口。

罗伊斯非常不舒服，腹部似一团火烧着，弄得他全身发痒。

“我，我好像……过敏了……”

他起来漱了口，用水冲了冲脑袋和脸，湿漉漉的金发柔顺地垂下来，让他的脸雾蒙蒙的。

罗伊斯挠着背，跌跌撞撞地走到门口，就结实地哉在莱万怀里。

“痛！”

他哭丧着脸，揉揉自己的额头。

痛及不上身上的痒，罗伊斯也不知道眼前站的是谁，只能模糊地看到一双深邃的蓝眼睛。

好漂亮，像海边早晨天空的颜色。

“痒痒……”

他撒娇着，然后靠到了莱万的身上。不靠不要紧，一靠他就觉得火热的身体遇到了冰块，舒服的他一阵一阵地抽搐。

于是趴在莱万身上不肯下来了。

莱万无奈地望天，如果按照一般霸总剧情他是不是要和眼前这个浑身酒臭的男人一夜情了？

没错，根本没有酒香，全是烟酒的恶臭，包括自己身上也是。在这种地方呆上几个小时，不可能有小说电影里那种迷人的气味。

他在纠结的时候罗伊斯已经在扯他腰间的皮带了。

“喂！”

罗伊斯抬起头，水汪汪的绿眼睛里满是困惑，他嘟着嘴，眨巴着眼睛，确实有点可爱。

好吧，是非常、百分之两百的可爱。

但，会不会是个圈套呢？

色诱上位什么的。

总之，在什么状况都没搞清楚下，莱万扛麻袋似的把罗伊斯扛回了自己住的酒店。

把这个臭哄哄的小子扔到地毯上，像处理螃蟹一样脱光衣服，绑到浴室里洗泡泡澡。

这家伙……洗澡都不安分。

罗伊斯从水里伸出青葱般的手指，上面还粘着可爱的泡泡。

“你……你不准走！”

莱万站在他面前叉着腰，看着罗伊斯疯癫地笑着。

“把衣服脱了，陪我洗。”

得，这人在发酒疯了。

莱万决定不理他，转身就要走。

罗伊斯哪里肯依，他只觉得泄火药要走远了，这可不行。他难受得紧，浑身又热又痒。

莱万只听见哗啦啦的水声，一具柔软纤细的身体就把自己扑倒了。

罗伊斯趴在他身上，指尖点了点他的鼻子，声音要多魅就多魅，要多嗲就有嗲，任谁听了都受不了。

“亲爱的，上我好不好？”

莱万该庆幸地毯非常柔软，以至于他不会被身上这个麻烦精坐得屁股痛。

小妖精热情似火，一下一下吻着自己的嘴唇，每次都故意发出响亮的水声，挑逗地把手伸进自己的衬衫，抚摸着肌肉硬实的后背。

莱万就算是个冰块也要被捂化了，特别是在罗伊斯从嘴巴一路隔着西装裤吻他的阴茎后。

他用手熟练地挠着自己的阴囊，嘴巴含了片刻鼓鼓的裤包，然后抬起头又开始撒娇。

“我想吃，可以吗？”

罗伊斯的脸异常的红，尽管莱万知道这是春药的作用，还是觉得非常诱人，像熟透了的桃子，用那什么一戳，肯定都是香甜的水。

他昏了头，居然说了句：“喊我dad。”

没想到罗伊斯真的歪着脑袋软绵绵地叫了一声“Dad”。

莱万心里的正义天使彻底折翼，他露出了一个非常奇怪的笑，不再阻止罗伊斯的进攻。

 

罗伊斯头痛欲裂地醒来，一般宿醉后他总是能嫌弃自己的体味到死。

但今天……

他还没睁开眼，就觉得一阵清新，他不记得自己买了檀木味的香薰。

艰难地睁开眼皮，室内不亮，这个窗帘的遮光性不错。

罗伊斯想要直起身，但他手一撑开，下半身跟截肢了一般。

这里是……酒店？

“醒了？”

这个声音怎么这么熟悉？

他的头机械般地扭过去，就看见莱万赤身裸体地从浴室里走了出来，脚下还粘着水。

“你你你你！我我我我！”

罗伊斯掀开被子，嗷嗷叫了起来。

“你他妈居然上了我！”罗伊斯欲哭无泪，他把被子蒙过头，脚疯狂地凌空踢着，每踢一下腰就提醒着他自己可能被上了不止一次。

过了一分钟，莱万看见被窝里露出一双可怜兮兮的眼睛。

“你真的上了我吗？”

莱万觉得罗伊斯实在太可爱了，但他忍住了笑，用浴巾裹住了自己的下身，慢慢走过去。

罗伊斯又惊恐地缩了回去。

“嗯，要看录像吗？”

“什么？！你变态啊！”

罗伊斯跳了起来，莱万欣赏了一番他美好的肉体，罗伊斯惊觉自己被看了个精光，慌忙又躲进被子里，只露出一双无辜的眼睛。

“是你非要让我录的，要我帮你回忆一下吗？你说这是你的第一次，必须……”

“够了！”

罗伊斯红着脸，生无可恋地叫道：“你无耻！”

“我确实没耻毛。”

罗伊斯啊啊啊大叫，“变态！”

莱万憋住笑，“我可以赔偿你。”影视剧都是这么演的吧，莱万想。

“真的？”罗伊斯捂住了嘴巴。

这家伙……怎么这么天真。

“总监的位置别想。”

罗伊斯嗤之以鼻：“那给我一百万。”

莱万皱着眉：“你……这么便宜？”

“你你你你！”

“想好了告诉我。”

罗伊斯彻底败了。

他现在确实什么都想不起来了，只觉得屁眼火辣辣的疼。

操，一米八的我居然被一个男人操了，我这辈子都要被钉在耻辱柱上了。

莱万听见罗伊斯苦瘪瘪地问：“那你用润滑剂了吗？”

“我这里没有。”“你不知道去买啊！”“我想买的，你抱着我的大腿不让我走……”“小人！潜规则！鄙视你！”

莱万看见罗伊斯在画圈圈。

“要不要我去买药。”

罗伊斯打他的肩膀，“我他妈又不会怀孕。”

莱万摸了摸下巴，“有男人怀孕的先例，之前新闻报道过……”

“……”

罗伊斯气得背过身。

“快去洗澡，我先去上班了。”

莱万已经打好了领带，抹好了发胶。

衣冠禽兽。

罗伊斯忿忿地想。

“等等！房钱……”

莱万回眸笑了笑，“我住这。”

罗伊斯目送他离开，然后开始了长达了五分钟的哀嚎。

他有气无力地去浴室洗澡，灯光下原本过分白皙的皮肤上都是粉红的印记。罗伊斯终于想起了点什么。

——吻我，我痒。

——别舔我屁眼，先舔我的棒棒好吗？

——这里不会出奶，你不要吸了嘛……

——痛……爽……用力点，用力操我啊！！

——射出来……给我，全部射里面……求求你……sir…dad！

罗伊斯满脸通红，他想要停止自己不去想这些骚话，但早上秀逗的脑子居然开始高速地倒带回放。

他发现了一个可怕的事实。

不是莱万强上了他，而是他要求莱万强上自己。

“God！！”

他花了很久清理干净莱万搞在他身体里的东西，辱骂这不怜香惜玉的臭男人。

[我没有允许你今天可以不来上班。]

他是魔鬼吗？

罗伊斯抹着眼泪回复短信：是，boss。

[不是dad吗？]

D你个奶奶！

罗伊斯咬着红肿的嘴唇，听着电视机里的晨间新闻。

“目前，S大附属医院又来了位特殊病患，一位即将生产的男性孕妇……”

罗伊斯的身体慢慢僵硬，他快速地在房间搜索，对没找到一个避孕套感到绝望。（他甚至翻了厕所垃圾桶，但毫无收获）

犹豫了很久，在抵达公司门口时，他还是打了半小时车折返去了药店。

“先生，您需要什么？”

“避……避孕药！等等，再给我一盒避孕套！”

**Author's Note:**

> 下章预告：避孕套风波


End file.
